


Blood and Pleasure

by Shonoru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Vampires, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonoru/pseuds/Shonoru
Summary: Zoro is a Vampire, he has been putting off feeding because he won't feed on the crew. He didn't even tell the crew what he was. The fear is strong that he would never be accepted as who he really is if he did. He would lose the crew and have to move on his own when they found out. Why did Sanji have be such a noisy person?





	1. The Taste of Suprise

Sanji walked along the new Island they had landed on and went about his shopping for supplies. Just like he did ever island they visited because he had actual responsibilities. Not that sweet Nami-swan and Robin-chan didn't as well as most of the other good for nothing assholes that took up space on their ship. The main one he found irksome was the Mr. Second Mate. Speaking of the lazy good for nothing asshole he spied a glob of green hair that caught his eyes, and couldn't help it when his eyes widened in shock. Marirmo was talking to an extremely attractive woman who was blushing and following him in an alleyway. Sanji felt his anger spike as he realized that Neanderthal was probably going to do some unsightly things to that poor woman and in an alleyway. Women were supposed to be treated with respect and pampered not treated like trash to be taken into an alleyway. 

Sanji stomped over to the alleyway and hesitated for a moment he could already hear the woman's moans of pleasure, Sanji bit his lip as he peaked around the corner. He peaked to see if he could intervene without embarrassing the poor woman, what he saw he would never forget. Zoro had the slender woman in his arms face buried into her neck with a small stream of blood running down it, but the woman's face showed no pain only intense pleasure.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing Marimo?" Zoro licked over the bite marks on the woman's neck sealing them before turning around to face the cook.  
"What the hell do you want Cook?" The woman's face was more red than he thought possible, as she clutched at her chest and ran off afraid. It'd had taken him so long to talk the woman into coming into the alleyway with him.  
"You don't treat women like that! Not around me, not for any reason! I saw her bleeding." Sanji yelled watching as Zoro's head snapped up looking him directly in the eyes now. His eyes narrowed and Sanji would have sworn for a moment that they glowed red faintly. Zoro cursed silently and punched the brick wall leaving a hole in the wall that just barely wasn't enough to go through to the other side.  
"Damn it Cook! I didn't do anything she didn't agree too." Zoro gritted his teeth keeping his mouth closed. He knew his fangs were still longer than normal, his headache hadn't gone away in the slightest. He still needed to feed, or he would be a danger to the crew. "Tch. You have the worst damn timing. Shitty ass Cook." Zoro muttered mostly too himself but it wasn't lost on Sanji.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? This kind of behavior isn't okay. This is a new low even for you Neanderthal." Sanji spit out the words. Zoro could feel how much the other man hated him but he really didn't care.  
"Whatever Cook." He went to walk past but the Cook blocked his way. "Not. Today. Cook." Zoro warned nearly baring his teeth, but he still had self control. Control that was slipping with the Cook in front of him. His stomach rumbled and he rubbed his temples with one hand. He wouldn't ever let his control slip and become an animal, once was enough.  
"What do you think you're doing?" This time Sanji demanded getting more in Zoro's way standing up against him.  
"I'm not supposed to hurt you, but you are making it very hard this time. I have limited time, I have to get this done."  
"You might be feeling a bit lonely but I will not stand by and let you treat wonderful women like shit because you’re an asshole." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the world was suddenly turning. Sanji gasped as his back was violently shoved into the ground and his breath was knocked out of him. He went to move his legs only to feel all of Zoro's weight pushing into them, Zoro then grabbed both of his wrists and brought them over his head and held them with one hand. "What the fuck?!" Sanji felt pure panic for the first time, he hadn't felt that in a long time. Zoro yanked his head to the side to open his neck to him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want any of the crew to see this side." He breathed quietly and Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine. "I'll only take a small bit. I'll find someone else for the rest." Was all he said before his fangs sank into Sanji's neck. Sanji gasped in pain but that was soon overshadowed by what seemed like bottomless pleasure, Sanji bit his lip to keep from making any noises but it didn't stop the sounds in his throat being heard.  
What was happening? What was Zoro doing to him that felt so good and why did it feel so good. Sanji could tell he was hard, probably harder than he'd ever been. He tried not to move because his whole body was on fire. His body was screaming at him to rut against Zoro until he came undone, but he refused. He bit his lip harder trying to keep the sounds from leaking from his mouth but he let up when he tasted blood. Just as he let up he felt it, his orgasm crashed down on him and he couldn't help the low moan that escaped him as he came. His mouth was open when Zoro finally licked the puncture wounds closed and moved up to look at him. Sanji's eyes were wide and completely still as Zoro came down like he was going to kiss him and sucked on his lip. Just as soon as he'd done it he was up on his feet and somehow so was Sanji.  
What had just happened?  
"What…." Sanji looked up at Zoro, shock still evident on his face. Sanji felt dazed, confused and slightly disgusted. Zoro looked him up and down with a quirked brow and an amused expression.  
"Enjoy yourself?" Zoro wiped his mouth but a smirk stayed upon them.  
"What the hell was that?" For some reason Sanji couldn't work up his anger, maybe it was because of how shocked he was.  
"I'll tell you the secrete Cook." Zoro's face was completely serious this time. "After this you do deserve an explanation." Zoro sighed and avoided further eye contact, he had a feeling this was going to come out sooner or later. This was his one secret he knew that no one on the crew would accept, he would be on his own to follow his goal. "I'm not like you or the rest of the crew, I don't live off food. Well, not the same food as you do anyway. To me all of you are food, except Franky and Brook." Sanji was confused and a side glance showed that quite clearly. "I need blood, the food you cook doesn't hardly do anything for me and it never will. When I was little it was enough, but as I got older I realized that the substance I live on is human blood." Zoro looked to the side keeping his back straight he would never shrink away from who he was. "I have tried very hard to never feed from any of you, but the headache is a dangerous sign. I had meant to take a good portion from that woman, not enough for her to feel it since she isn't a fighter, but enough for me to find a few other people. I didn't want to…." Zoro gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't want to lose control of myself." He finished and waited for the Cook to say something. To yell and scream at him and tell him he was disgusting. Zoro's eyes met Sanji's when he took out a cigarette and lit it. He breathed in the heavenly nicotine as he processed the new information. Sanji felt anger run through him stronger than before.  
"You were starving?" Sanji demanded eyes narrowed. Zoro looked at him surprised for a moment before he answered.  
"Not quite." He scratched the back of his head as he looked back away. "I lose control before I am actually starving." He paused for a moment. "I've lost control before but I've never gone mindless. Going mindless only happens when your starving and nearly dead."  
"You were! Why the hell did you think this was okay?! Are you stupid Marimo?" Sanji yelled, truly angry now. Zoro flinched, he didn't want to, or mean to. He knew where this was going. He gritted his teeth and stood his ground, he was many things but he was never a coward.  
"It's not like I really had a damn choice Cook! I didn't ask to be like this!" Zoro snapped back anger written on his face.  
"You have to tell us what's going on idiot! God, you can't see how this could go so wrong do you?!" Sanji yelled taking a small break to take a breath of smoke. "Not only have I basically been wasting a bunch of food on you, but you could have died or put one of the crew at risk because you didn't tell us! What the hell were you thinking?! Wait. You weren't thinking obviously." In the midst of his yelling he noticed he had already gone through his cigarette and he threw it on the ground and sniffed it out with his shoe more out of habit than necessity. It was then that Sanji looked up at Zoro who was looking at him confused, more so than he ever had before.  
"What?" Zoro said barely aloud.  
"We should have known Marimo. Jesus, something could have happened you idiot! Do you even use your brain to think? We need to talk to Chopper about what to do. You shouldn't be starving on the ship." Sanji looked up to see Zoro's eyes wide his face looked surprised. "What Marimo?" Sanji asked annoyed to be stared at like that. Instead of answering Zoro just shook his head and looked away. "Oi make yourself useful and grab the supplies for the ship." Sanji refused to talk about how his boxers were wet or what had happened, he'd find out more about what had happened back at the ship, with everyone else. He couldn't stop himself from bringing his hand to his neck but he felt nothing there but it was sensitive and he gasped at the sensation. Zoro walked behind silently behind Sanji holding the food. He watched the cook closely openly staring at his back. He had never imagined to be accepted as he was by the Cook of all people.


	2. Time has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji head back to the Ship to discuss some much needed changes upon the Straw Hat Crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been crazy, I've been trying to get late Christmas presents for friends done and been failing miserably. However with my inability to sleep at night I am hoping to start writing this chapters once to twice a week minimum.  
> With that said if you have ideas, please share, I am honestly writing this as I go. o.o;; I have an idea where I want everything to go but honestly its all kinda blank for the most part, although some things are set in stone.  
> Thank you to all who are reading this by the way, and thank you for your feed back. I swear I will update more often than I have been.  
> Sorry! -_-;;;

It didn't take both of them long to make it back to the ship. Longer than it probably should have, but with Sanji stopping to check out different food stalls and Zoro accidentally turning the wrong way, some time was lost. It was about sundown which was bad news for Zoro's hunting day. With each step closer to the ship Zoro's stomach grew uneasy, the Cook had excepted him which he hadn't thought was possible, but every experience Zoro had with people finding out what he was didn't end well. He had never told some people for fear that they would hate him. Zoro didn't let this stop him however he didn't hesitate as he put one foot in front of the other, dreading what he knew was going to happen, at least one of the crew would no longer feel safe with him. _'Nothing will last forever.'_ His face was set as he marched on behind the blond who kept turning around to make sure he was still following him.  
“I am not going to get lost!” He grumbled more to himself than to the Cook.  
“You already have four times. If I let you out of my sight I'll be spending the rest of the night tracking you down.” Sanji grumbled back, feeling his leg twitch with wanting to kick the ungrateful bastard.  
“Tsk.” Zoro replied dismissing the Cook. Sanji felt himself grinding his teeth on his cigarette.  
Finally they both stepped onto the ship after breaking out into a brawl only to be stopped by Robin who smiled and softly giggled at their antics. Robin swept in behind them and inquired about when dinner would be served as Sanji swooned much to Zoro's annoyance.  
“Cook-san, how long do you think before dinner will be served? I have some things I'd like to look at that I acquired today.”  
“I'll have dinner done for you, in at most an hour my beautiful Robin-chwan!” Sanji swooned and his eyes became hearts as they so often did. Robin as usual ignored this politely.  
“Thank you Cook-san.” She said politely before disappearing.  
“Oi! You and I are going to talk to Chopper first.” Suddenly Sanji was back to his normal self. Zoro refrained from rolling his eyes at the Cooks antics as he always did. However he still followed the insufferable Cook to Choppers Sick Bay.  
“Chopper we need to talk to you.” Sanji said after he closed the door behind the Marimo. “Our dear treasured Marimo hasn't been totally honest with us, and has been endangering his health.” Zoro cringed at what the Cook said, tentatively glancing over at Chopper who looked shocked and more than a little worried.  
“Oi! It's not like that. I have been fine, just didn't share some medical information with you all. That's all.” Zoro shifted on his heels trying to figure out a way to say this not to let the little Reindeer freak out however, it was probably going to happen regardless. Chopper looked confused between Zoro and Sanji.  
“What's wrong? Did something happen?” Sanji felt his face warm up against his will, he hoped to hell that no one was paying him much mind and didn't notice. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened until beautiful Robin-chwan had gotten them to stop fighting, before they again began making their way back to the ship. Zoro sighed with the drawn-out moment of silence, he was going to have to say it and get it over with, no sense in dragging this out any longer than need be. He thought over for a moment how best to phrase this, he wasn't going to come out and call himself a name. Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch and couldn't help calling his own body a traitor.  
“The shit Cook is worried because I can't live off of the same food as the rest of the crew and because of that I've been going on long periods of,” He paused not to be dramatic to think of the right word that hopefully wouldn't scare the crap out of Chopper. “Fasting.” He finally settled on. He looked over at the cook whose un-lite cigarette had fallen from his gaping mouth.  
“Bullshit! That's not what I'd call it.” Sanji could feel a couple veins popping up in his rage. This shitty ass Swordsman was gonna take this as serious as this was. “He's been starving himself without my knowledge. He needs blood instead of food, and we need to find a suitable way around this to make it work so he doesn't die when we are out in the middle of the Sea!” If looks could kill Sanji was pretty sure he'd have just accidentally killed his Nakama.  
“Oi! I thought you were going to let me explain, curly brow?” Zoro felt more than the usual anger with Sanji, didn't he realize that this was a sensitive subject? Was he really stupid enough?  
“Zoro is a Vampire?” Chopper asked very quietly with his eyes wide staring at the man in front of him. Zoro really couldn't help the flinch at the term, that was the term people used before they called him a monster and ran him off. He couldn't look at Chopper. It wasn't that he was too much of a coward, he just really didn't wanna see the hurt and betrayal on the little Reindeer face. Zoro could feel every muscle in his body tense waiting for the screaming or crying that he was now expecting. The look on the Cooks face at first was shock and then concern but he tried hard to ignore it. After a moment of Chopper not saying anything Zoro couldn't help but look at the little doctor to find out why he hadn't said anything.  
Zoro had been expecting fear or a plethora of other emotions. However Chopper was blatantly staring in awe like someone had just given him a very rare medical book. Zoro hadn't really decided yet whether or not the newer reaction was more terrifying.  
“Don't look at me like that! I'm not some kind of test subject or something!” He knew he sounded defensive but honestly no one had looked at him like after finding out what he was.  
“Oh! No of course not!” Chopper looked horrified at the mention. “It's just if you don't mind I'd like to sit down and take your information!” He paused for a second to give a light glare. “Your real information, so we can figure out how to proceed.” Chopper grabbed a clipboard and began writing things down and nodding to himself. “I can't believe you didn't tell me before! This is such important information!” Chopper sounded exasperated but looked thrilled. Zoro was positive that Choppers happiness was due to new medical information on a 'species' not currently on the ship.  
“Should I leave for a bit, or is some of this information I need to know. I can leave for now and work on food if you want?” Sanji shrugged but seemed uncomfortable at being there for all of Zoro's medical, when that was supposed to be a private thing.  
“I'll call you when we're done here, so we can figure out what do with meals. Zoro will need to help us out on some information but that'll come after I have a more accurate file. It won't take long maybe a half hour.” Chopper nodded to Sanji who took that as his cue to leave, which he was fine with since he desperately needed to change his pants anyways.  
“First I need to know do you live on just blood?” Chopper asked nicely and Zoro grunted his usual affirmative. “Next do you know how much you need a day?”  
“Um, not exactly, no.” Zoro felt himself scratching the back of his head before he realized he was doing it.  
“Is that because of the frequency of which you eat?” Zoro couldn't help but look away.  
“I don't hunt often, when I was living on land I only hunted when I noticed the bad signs. That was another reason I became a bounty hunter, no one noticed a little blood loss and I can close the puncture wounds without any trouble.” Zoro usually didn't like to talk a lot but this was important stuff and if he wasn't open and honest he's worry Chopper and most importantly he might bring others into this.  
“I see.” Chopper said as he made more notes. “We might need to look into the healing properties you posses later when we have time.” Chopper paused for a moment before realizing something. “How are you doing on food right now?” Zoro looked down unable to meet the little Reindeer gaze any longer.  
“Not so good. I need to hunt right now, that's what the Cook caught me doing. I swore off ever biting the crew.” He paused not liking to admit this. “The Cook got in the way of me hunting and I was really desperate so I only took a very small amount, nothing that should impede his fighting or anything.” Chopper was used to Zoro's subtle facile changes that he was quite sure that he was currently feeling shame right now.  
“Zoro if you starve yourself, your body will try to get the nourishment it needs.” The tiny doctor said grimly. “This is why it's so important that we know these things. However I think it was good that it was Sanji, because it was food I can't see Sanji being mad at you for it.” Chopper said happily like that fixed everything. “As long as we go forward and we make some changes than all is well!”  
_'It would be wonderful to think like that.'_ Zoro thought. _'But every experience I've ever had before tells me at least someone is not going to like what I am.'_ Now that the secret was out of the bag, it was only a matter of time. If Zoro was a man who believed in God, he'd probably be praying, however one of the reasons he didn't believe in God was because of what he was.


	3. The Siren's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro goes over his real medical history with Chopper, while Sanji starts dinner. Chopper thinks he might have a solution to Zoro's feeding problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had meant to start updating this MUCH sooner than this but well, life happened. I still would like to finish this fic though. I am sorry for letting this go as long as I have. Honestly, I got so buried in life I forgot all about it.  
> I hope you all enjoy it if anyone is still reading this. D:

Sanji made his way to the bathroom before beginning on dinner. He could feel his face heating up as he tried very hard to not to remember the events of the day. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore a very deeply perturbed feeling in his bones. He tried to carefully peel his pants and boxers down and off him. He didn't want to re-examine himself mainly due to the fear of what he might find.

After peeling out of the clothes that would clearly need to be washed he rinsed himself off and redressed. He would have loved a full shower but a rinse would have to do, there was no way he'd let dinner be late for his lovely ladies. Sanji took a deep breath straightening out his tie as he looked in the mirror to check his appearance. What he found staring at him unsettled him deeply, the blush hadn't left his cheeks and even with his best attempts to look like normal, he looked very disheveled. He could help himself, he bit his lip and checked his neck, only to find very tiny pin-pricks which only made his face redder.

Sanji made a mental note to make sure and ask Zoro that there wouldn't be any negative effects from the bite. Swiftly he moved the kitchen knowing he didn't have any more time to delay the food needed to be started now if he was to keep his promise to beautiful Robin-chwan. One last deep breath and he began on his work, luckily everything was nearly ready all he had to do was put it all in the oven to cook.

After that Sanji washed his hands one last time before leaving the kitchen. He paused outside of the infirmary and knocked after taking a deep breath.

"Who is it?" The little reindeer asked.

"It's me," Sanji replied.

"Oh come on in Sanji." Chopper said and seemed to be relieved to hear who it was. Sanji opened the door and walked in and instantly wished he hadn't. This was the first time he had ever seen Zoro blush and the man was refusing to keep eye contact with anyone. Sanji couldn't help it but he knew his eyes were wide and felt his heart start to beat faster. Sanji brought his fist up to his mouth and made a small cough of clearing his throat.

"I just came to discuss what to do about food for you." Sanji looked at Zoro for a moment before he couldn't keep eye contact anymore and shifted looking at the tiny doctor instead. "We can't have you starving, I don't know what the side effects are but you need to eat something that is actual food for you. If regular food doesn't do anything for you, and you don't mind not eating it anymore I won't force you to continue. I'm not sure if that qualifies as wasting food if it doesn't help you at all." Sanji pondered at that for a moment. It felt wrong not to insist that people eat but he was also very against wasting food. He grabbed a cigarette again out of habit but knew better than to light it in the infirmary. Sanji didn't seem to notice when dark brown eyes turned to watch him.

"Well, I have an idea if you'd be willing to try it Zoro?" Chopper asked nicely as he swiveled around in his chair. He handed him a red bag and Zoro took it raising an eyebrow in question. "I have blood stores on the ship in case anyone needs any extra. If anything happens I need to be prepared." Zoro's eyes stared at the bag until Chopper finished speaking and Zoro's eyes snapped up to Chopper in what looked like slight panic.

"You don't have any of my blood do you?" Sanji and Chopper both looked worried at Zoro for the sudden change from calm.

"No. I haven't. I would have asked you first." Zoro instantly relaxed after hearing that. "Why do you ask?" 

"My blood can-" Zoro hesitated for a moment. "If anyone comes into direct contact with my blood and it gets into their system like a blood transfer than they'd have my curse." He finished the last sentence very softly as he started to stare back at the blood bag he'd been given. He raised the bag and bit into it with this fangs and immediately wished he hadn't. It didn't taste right, he fought his bodies reaction to retch. He lowered the bag and held his mouth willing himself not to vomit in Choppers clean infirmary as he ran to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges desperate to get outside and throw up. Even after all the contents of his stomach were gone, he was left gripping the railing and dry heaving. He had no idea why that taste had such a strong effect on him, but his stomach turned in a way it never had before. After a moment a soft hand was patting him on the back, Chopper had turned into his human form to comfort the man. Luckily they were at the back of the ship and no one was back there at the moment.

"Are you okay Zoro?" Chopper asked quietly and Sanji stood just outside the infirmary and paused a moment.

"Oi, Marimo do you want a glass of water?" He asked none of the usual tones in his voice. Zoro looked at him after a moment to wipe off his mouth before he replied.

"Yeah…" He nodded in case his voice wasn't loud enough. A headache he had was getting worse and he could feel his teeth still extended. He placed his right hand over his face and Chopper asked if he was going to be alright now. Zoro knew he nodded but he couldn't find his voice to answer, mainly worried that his fear would show threw.

Sanji moved quickly, it's not that he was worried about the moss head but he had not expected that. Sanji quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water and went quickly back. He handed the glass off to Chopper who handed it to Zoro. Zoro rinsed out his mouth before taking a drink of the water that was left. Zoro cleared his throat after that. 

"Chopper I don't mean to cut this short but I need to get off the ship and hurry if I'm going to find anyone willing to let me feed on tonight. It's getting worse." He paused for a moment, he could feel his vision sharpening and his fangs would no longer contract. He kept his face pointed away from his Nakama not wanting to see their looks at the changes.

"It's getting worse isn't it Zoro?" Chopper sounded worried and Zoro wished he could smile and tell the tiny doctor that all was actually just fine but he knew that was a lie. Zoro took a deep breath and faced both of his Nakama who knew his only real secrete. He heard the Cook take a breath it wasn't a gasp but he still heard it. He knew what he looked like, he knew his usual brown almost black eyes were now very red. 

"Thank you both for trying to help me, but I need to leave the ship now," Zoro said turning to leave only to have Sanji grab his arm and drag him into the Kitchen leaving a worried tiny doctor there not sure what to do. "Oi Shitty-Cook! I told you I need to go feed." Arms crossing over his chest as soon as the door closed Sanji had let go of him.

"You said you were starving, and now you're trying to run away to eat." Sanji took a deep breath to keep the red off his face, he was worried and it was about that not anything else. "Would you still be able to take anything else from me to keep you good so you don't accidentally hurt someone else? And please try not hurt any women!" Sanji said for the most part calm until the last part. Zoro couldn't help himself he snorted.

"Cook you should know that it doesn't hurt to be fed from," Zoro said and Sanji could swear his voice was lower than normal. "Why would you offer me your blood? What's the catch?" Zoro said walking slowly closer and Sanji could feel his body tell him to fight this.

"Have you forgotten I’m the ships, Cook? Feeding people is my JOB, dumbass." He said trying to sound as defiant as usual knowing that the moment Zoro saw his red face he would know the truth in an instant. Deep down he knew that wasn't the only reason. He wanted something more with the man with him in that small Kitchen, he craved against his own minds wishes. His skin felt the heat rising and prickled with anticipation.

"Are you sure Cook?" He asked as he reached the Cook. His hands going straight to moving his hair out of the way. "You had better be sure if you say yes." Sanji couldn't stop his breath from hitching when Zoro touched him, his skin was burning and he could feel himself shaking. Sanji swallowed thickly he could no longer trust his voice. His brain was screaming at him if he decided to do this again there would be no going back, but he was sure that they had already crossed a line they were never meant to. Sanji gave a nod before grabbing Zoro's arm and taking him to the supply closet and leaned against it after it was closed behind them. "Cook you don't have to do this," Zoro said even though he was already having a hard time restraining himself from the Cook, Zoro still had honor he would not force anyone to let him feed from them. 

"I know that," Sanji said quietly. "I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone walking in on this, or if you wanted anyone else to know." His voice wasn't normal, he hoped Zoro couldn't tell. He sounded slightly hoarse. Zoro took in a deep breath and let Sanji's sent fill him. "Don't worry about taking too much, if you do Chopper has my blood type on board. He made sure to stock it more since before." Sanji said softly refusing to make eye contact not sure if he could do it with what was about to happen. Zoro's hands found him again, moving his hair aside and holding him in place. Zoro was so close to him they were touching and for a moment Sanji's brain panicked. 

"You shouldn't say things like that to me," Zoro said softly his face just above the Cooks' neck. "You have no idea what you are saying." Was all he said before he bit down on the Cook for the second time that day. Sanji couldn't help it he didn't even think about it when he reached up to grab onto Zoro his hands finding purchase in his green coat he always wore. He bit his lip from making any sound, he knew instantly this was different than before. They were closer, Sanji could feel his skin against Zoro's open chest. Sanji tried desperately not to make any noise but he couldn't stop them. 

Zoro took a long draw of blood from Sanji, he had hardly taken anything earlier and gone insanely slow to keep himself from going too far. This time with the Cook's permission he took a bit more and was amazed. The Cook's blood had tasted wonderful before, not too sweet a little on the sour side as the Cook had been surprised. The taste was different from earlier, it was almost as good as Sake and he didn't want to stop drinking from him. He needed the food but it was so much more than that. He could feel the blood hitting his system his body crying out for more but also demanding something it had never demanded before. Next to his ear, he could hear the quiet moans that Sanji hadn't managed to suppress while clinging to him. Sanji apparently lost the control he wanted to have as everyone before him had too, he rolled his hips desperately needing friction against himself. Sanji lost the war inside himself his body felt like it was burning in places. His body demanded release from the blinding pleasure. Zoro let Sanji do as he wanted he was not the first person to lose control and rut against him but he was the first person whos actions affected him. Zoro realized with a start that he was as hard as Sanji was, but he realized a moment too late. Sanji came once more but this time with a name on his lips. Zoro felt it in Sanji's blood he took into his mouth, and he barely stopped his hips from grinding against Sanji.

"Zoro!" Was the name Sanji moaned out loudly, and after a moment reality caught up with him did he realize what he had done. Zoro had licked the puncture marks and sealed them, as he stepped back he realized just how messed up suddenly everything had gotten. Zoro looked at Sanji and knew his face was slightly red, though not nearly as red as Sanji. His hands were covering his mouth and wide eyes took a look at Zoro for a moment before he fled. 

"Shit…" Zoro said softly to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on this site. (I do not normally post my fanfictions.) If anything is OCC I apologize, I do try. Also I'm sorry if anything is misspelled or doesn't make sense. If you notice anything please don't hesitate to tell me and I will try to make fixes if I can.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if you hate it...


End file.
